Waiting For The Star To Fall
by SlytherinHawkins105
Summary: Two lonely hearts longing for each and time is running out. Based on the song Waiting for the star to fall. Slash. Pairing SS/HP. Harry is in his last year at Hogwarts. OOC


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Professor Snape (but i do love him) that privilege belongs to JK Rowling

**Pairing:** SS/HP

**A/N: **I was listening to this song going to work the other day and this idea suddenly came to me. I hope you enjoy it. The song is "waiting for the stars to fall" by Boy meets Girl. Italics represent the song lyrics. Also anyone reading my other fan fiction stories i am still working on the next chapters and I hope to have them up soon.

**Harry's P.O.V**

I looked up at you sitting in your usual spot sneering at us students, taking points off for the most absence things and waiting for the next person to do something wrong.

I see you looking around the hall, your face not fore telling anything, you keeping watching then your attention will fall on to us Gryffindor's.

I try to lock eyes with you but every time you look towards me I look away, ashamed for to see that I Harry James Potter is deeply in love with you, my tall, dark brooding Potion Professor, Severus Snape.

_I hear your name whispered on the wind _

_It's a sound that makes me cry... _

_I hear a song blow again and again _

_Through my mind and I don't know why_

**Severus' P.O.V**

Finally the school year is drawing to a close and I will be rid of these dunderheads for three whole months of peace and quiet, I can brew my potions, reading my potion journal's and continue on doing my research as I do each and every summer holiday's but this year is going to be different, this year I will be nursing a broken heart.

Yes believe it or not but I do have feelings regardless of what other people think or say about me.

I am currently sitting at the teacher's table sneering at the students as I find it the best way to cover up my breaking heart trying not to bring my self to look at you but I eventually find my eyes going over towards to the Gryffindor table in particular to one student who seems happily talking to your friends unaware that my heart aches for you, for I Severus Tobias Snape is deeply in love with the Gryffindor golden boy, Harry James Potter.

_I wish I didn__'t__ feel so strong about you _

_Like happiness and love revolve around you... _

_Trying to catch your heart Is like trying to catch a star..._

**Harry's P.O.V**

I'm sitting in the Gryffindor common room staring at the fire, thinking of him, wishing I could be with him, it's either late at night or the early hours of the morning, who cares that I am alone like I will be for the rest of my life for I know I will never love another like I love Severus

_So many people love you baby _

_That must be what you are..._

**Severus' P.O.V**

I know I have no chance with you Harry, why would you want to be with someone like me, a former Death Eater, a spy, Albus Dumbledore's killer, a dungeon bat, a greasy git and a man who went to school with your father but I can't help the way I feel about you so tonight in the confines of my quarter's I will drink to us, for a relationship I know could never happen as you will never look at me twice like I do look at you.

_Waiting for a star to fall _

_And carry your heart into my arms, _

_That__'__s where you belong, in my arms baby..._

**Harry's P.O.V**

I know in the past we have never gotten on, but we had a war to fight and both of us had a very important role to play, me it was simple - kill Voldermort, you had the toughest part spy on Voldermort without him knowing and report back to Dumbledore without getting caught, and you did this successfully, thank Merlin for that.

I know you once loved my mother and concluded you must like women unlike me who prefers men and it hurts knowing you will never see me the way I see you.

_Waiting for a star to fall _

_And carry your heart into my arms,_

_That__'__s where you belong, in my arms baby..._

**Severus' P.O.V**

Drinking myself into oblivion is not helping me at all, the more I drink the more painful it gets knowing that when I wake up in the morning the heart ache will still be there along with a massive hang over.

It reminds me back of my school days when I had a crush on one of my fellow house mates only to discover that he was in love with a girl and had no interest in men what so ever.

Lily helped me get through the pain, oh I loved her like a sister and now it's ironic that the women I loved as a sister is the mother of the man I'm in love with.

_I__'__ve learn to feel what I cannot see _

_But with you I lose that vision... _

_I don__'__t know how to dream your dream _

_So I__'__m all caught up in superstition..._

**Harry's P.O.V**

Two days left before I leave Hogwarts forever, Hermione is planning on spending her time getting ready to enter into her career as a politician at the ministry of magic, Ron is going to try and become a professional quidditch player and me, I spending my time to do some travelling before I get my mastery in duelling and defence.

I should be excited to leave but I'm not, I don't know how I could handle not seeing Severus everyday, I love him and I just wish he could love me. So hear I sit in the great hall not wanting to eat anything for my heart is really hurting.

_I want to reach out and pull you to me _

_Who says I should let a wild one go free... _

_Trying to catch your heart Is like trying to catch a star..._

**Severus' P.O.V**

I feeling worst then ever, it the second last diner we have before the students leave for their holidays, two sleeps before you leave me forever. Two sleeps before my heart is completely broken.

I sit up at the teacher's table wishing I could be in my own chambers instead of here in the great hall that way I don't have to see you looking happy that is until I looked at you and you look as miserable as what I feel, not eating, head hanging as if you were in some sort of pain and I wanted so much to go over to you, hold you, take your pain away but I couldn't because I knew you wouldn't accept it.

_But I can__'__t love you this much baby _

_And love you from this far..._

**Harry's P.O.V**

I can't believe this is my last night here at Hogwarts, the last time I will ever see him, my friends don't even know of the pain I am going through, so I leave my common room to head up to the astronomy tower, I want to shout it out and by Merlin I will.

"I LOVE YOU SEVERUS SNAPE"

I sit on the edge of the tower, looking out towards the moon, it's full. I can make out every outline of the trees, lake, mountain is so beautiful, almost perfect and the only thing that could make it perfect if he was here with me.

I hear the door open and look to see who was there and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I saw you there, perfect and I walked over to you having no idea what I was going to do but I had to do something.

_Waiting for a star to fall _

_And carry your heart into my arms, _

_That__'__s where you belong, in my arms baby..._

**Severus' P.O.V**

Tomorrow was the last day of the school year and you will walk out of my life forever. As for me I know it will hurt but time heals all wounds, right? But I could feel that this heart break will never heal and before you break it out completely I am going to shout it out to the world how I feel about you knowing that you will never hear it, that was the beauty of the astronomy tower no matter what was shouted it was never heard.

I entered the astronomy tower to find you there, staring out over the vast grounds, the moon reflecting beautifully off your skin. You turn around and saw me; I was expecting some scathing remark from you and got nothing instead you got up and walked over to me and my heart rate just increases a thousand times.

You stopped right in front of me, our bodies were so close i could almost feel you breath and you look me in the eye as I look you in the eye expecting to see repulsion and disgust standing so close to me but no, I see passion and lust there as well as a bit of fear and you started to lean up to me cocking your head slightly to the side and just as I can feel your breath on my face you stop as if I was going to reprimand you but instead I close the distance between our lips.

The kiss started off shyly but it grew deeply into a passionate kiss both of us betraying what we felt for the other.

_Waiting for a star to fall _

_And carry your heart into my arms, _

_That__'__s where you belong, in my arms baby..._

As we separate, breathless and highly aroused, I couldn't believe that the man I love more then anything else loves me and if that kiss we just shared was anything to go by I say we are now lovers not two men longing for each other. I look into his eyes and I can see the love he as for me is as much as the love I have for him and we lean in again for another long passionate kiss and I encircle my arms around him and he instantly does it at the same time bringing ourselves so close that the only thing separating us is our clothing and I knew then I could safely declare my undying love for him.

"I love you" I state as we separate.

"I love you too" taking his hand in mine as we both headed off towards the dungeons.

_Waiting, however long. I don__'__t like waiting, _

_I__'__ll wait for you..._

_I__t__'__s so hard waiting, don__'__t be too long... _

_Seems like waiting, makes me love you even more_


End file.
